<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me by nickelkeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363214">Call Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep'>nickelkeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aural Kink, BDSM Scene, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Having Sex While on the Phone with someone else, Kinda?, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pandemics, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Rimming, Spreader Bars, There is literally no tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is slowly spiraling, distraught that he's been laid off, and it's near impossible to find a job during the pandemic. Dean suggests a way to help Cas retake control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I'm probably going to spread them out a little more than this. But I do have several backlogged and ready to upload.</p>
<p>That being said, this was a live write over on the Profound Bond server. I am going to count it as a part of Story Time Volume 2. I apologize to whoever's prompt this was. I honestly don't remember (I did this back in early December, I believe.)<br/>...<br/>You can find me on <a href="https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/nickelwrites">Twitter</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"I'm done with this!" Cas slammed the lid to his laptop shut and rested his face in his hands. "Of all the times to downsize, it's now. No one is hiring because of the damn virus."</p>
<p>Dean peeked over his laptop and looked at Cas. "Sunshine, I told you, we'll be okay. The severance package they gave you will float us, and I'm still working. You can sit back and take a breather."</p>
<p>"I know what you said, doesn't mean I'm not going to be disappointed that I can't find a job," Cas grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. "We're a team. We're supposed to work together."</p>
<p>"Cas. Look at me." Dean closed his laptop and smiled, an idea starting to form. "Do you feel like you're losing control?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do, Dean. I have no control at the moment. I just sent my resume out to ten different companies, and I'm sitting here praying that one of them will actually take me."</p>
<p>"So, do you need to take back some control?" Dean stood up and walked around to Cas' side of the table and rested his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I can help with that."</p>
<p>Cas looked up at Dean and shook his head. "Love, I can't. Any one of those companies can call at any time. I need to be ready to answer the phone."</p>
<p>"You said it yourself, Cas. You just put those applications and resumes in. They're not going to call you back in the next..." Dean looked over at the microwave before pushing Cas back and straddling his lap. "hour, or so."</p>
<p>"Pardon me?" Cas' voice took on a deeper, darker tone that sent shivers up Dean's spine. "So what exactly happens if they do call?"</p>
<p>Dean waggled his eyebrows. "Depends on how far we're into the scene, Sir. If we just started? Leave me hanging. I can go blue for a little while."</p>
<p>"And if we're... deeper into the scene? Then what?"</p>
<p>"Not like that's going to happen, Sir, but you could just keep doing whatever you were doing. You claim to be a multitasker. Would be a good time to prove it."</p>
<p>Cas' eyes went dark. "Bedroom. Now. Strip and present." Cas ran his hands quickly down Dean's sides as Dean stood up. "I'll be right behind you."</p>
<p>"Is Sir bringing out stuff to play with?" Dean smiled, his grin broadening mischievously.  </p>
<p>"Go, before I change my mind."</p>
<p>Dean quickly exited the kitchen stripping his clothing as he walked the hallway to their room. He dumped his clothes into a chair and climbed up on their bed, listening to hear if Cas was behind him. As Dean heard Cas approach, he knelt onto all fours, head hanging and looking down at the comforter.</p>
<p>"There's my beautiful boy who knows how to listen." Dean heard the metal-on-metal sliding of a spreader bar and shivered. "Good things happen when you listen, don't they?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>Cas chuckled, his deep voice causing Dean's cock to twitch in excitement. "Being a brat may have gotten you back here, but you won't earn your reward until you've redeemed yourself, understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Dean nodded enthusiastically. "What can I do to please you?"</p>
<p>"You've already started by presenting yourself so pretty." The bed shifted behind Dean as Cas climbed into it. He felt the leather of a cuff wrap around one of his ankles. "Color, Pretty Boy."</p>
<p>"Green, Sir," Dean replied as he tried his hardest not to look behind him and break position.</p>
<p>The leather tightened, and a few moments later, his other ankle was strapped down as well. Dean tested the bar, whimpering at being locked in place and oh-so-vulnerable to his Dom. "Everything okay?"</p>
<p>Dean smiled at Cas' question. "Still green, Sir. Just excited to find out what you have in store for me."</p>
<p>"You have no idea." Cas grabbed Dean's ass, cupping each cheek with a hand. "You are not allowed to come, Dean. Your punishment for being bratty is that your orgasm belongs to me." Cas kneaded his fingers into the muscle pulling a moan from Dean's lips. "Understood?"</p>
<p>"Understood, Sir."</p>
<p>"Good boy." Without warning, Cas spread Dean's ass and dragged his tongue along the puckered hole, causing Dean to cry out in surprise.</p>
<p>The warm breath and moist movement lavishing his hole felt incredible, and Dean suddenly found himself regretting the terms of his punishment. "Sir, if you keep that up, you're going to make me come."</p>
<p>Another rush of warm air made Dean melt in pleasure. Cas was chuckling, amused by the suffering he caused Dean. After a few more minutes of delightful torture, Cas pulled back. "You haven't come yet. Which means either I'm not doing a good enough job, or you're being very good."</p>
<p>"You said I couldn't, Sir," Dean whined. "I want to, but I respect your punishment."</p>
<p>Cas' warm hands kneaded Dean's ass cheeks again, and Dean groaned in pleasure. "Well, then when I come, you can come. How does that sound?"</p>
<p>"Then start fucking me, please, Sir." Dean wiggled his ass, gasping out a squeak when Cas slapped it.</p>
<p>"What did I say about being bratty?" Cas' thumb pressed up against Dean, and it took all of Dean's willpower not to push back on it.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm listening, and I want to be good." Dean took a moment to breathe in deeply through his nose as Cas pushed his thumb inside of him. "I'm just so close to coming, and I don't want to disappoint you."</p>
<p>Cas merely hummed in acknowledgment, and he slid his thumb in and out of Dean.</p>
<p>"Please, Sir?"</p>
<p>"Only because you asked so nicely." Cas reached around Dean's waist and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking it lightly. "And you do feel so close to coming."</p>
<p>Dean bit his bottom lip and grunted. "Not helping, Sir." A tight squeeze around the base of his cock helped to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Just reminding you that your cock and your orgasm belong to me right now, boy." Cas pulled his hand back.</p>
<p>"All yours, Sir," Dean responded as Cas lined his cock up with Dean's hole. "Fuck, yes, please. Please?"</p>
<p>With a slow and deliberate push, Cas started sliding inside of Dean. Cas' hand quickly found Dean's hips as he buried his cock deep inside. "So warm, so tight. You feel exquisite, Dean."</p>
<p>Dean blushed at the compliment, his body adjusting to Cas. The stretch and burn were perfect. "Sir, that feels good."</p>
<p>"I'm glad, boy. Just remember that you can't come until I do." Cas started to slowly rock back and forth, bringing out a litany of curses from Dean's mouth.</p>
<p>As they continued to rock and move together, Cas' phone went off. For a moment, their scene was broken as Cas looked over at the nightstand and grabbed the phone. "Dean..." Cas smirked and pulled out before thrusting back in. "don't make a sound."</p>
<p>"Wha—?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Castiel Novak speaking." Dean looked back over his shoulder, wide-eyed, as Cas answered the call balls deep inside of him. "Yes, hello, Mr. Mullens. I did."</p>
<p>"Cas, what are you d—?" Dean withered and got harder at the look Cas shot him. He faced forward again, trying to hold in all the noises he wanted to make as Cas continued to slide into him.</p>
<p>"I'd be more than happy to come in for an interview. Just tell me... Now? On the phone? Of course. I'm free if you are." Cas pulled back out and, for a brief moment, Dean thought that Cas was ending the scene. "Yes, that's correct. Both my Bachelor's and Master’s are from Boston University." Cas slid back in and nailed Dean right in his prostate, causing Dean to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out.</p>
<p>"Yes. I've been all over the industry. Started out as a copywriter for a small website. Moved my way up to Lead Editor at my last position." Cas dragged his short nails down Dean's back. Dean arched down in response, and Cas thrust deep into him again. Stars formed behind Dean's eyes, and he brought his hand to his mouth. He bit down on the fleshy part of his thumb, desperate to keep his noise to a minimum.</p>
<p>"That's a fair question, Mr. Mullens. I do have a personal novel that I'm working on, but the reason it's not done is because I focus on the work I'm given." Cas started to speed up his thrusts, each one stoking the flames in Dean's belly.</p>
<p>Dean tapped on the bed, and Cas leaned down, melding against Dean's back as he reached under and wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock, squeezing it. "I'm sorry, one moment Mr. Mullens. My cat is trying to get into the office with me." Cas stroked Dean's cock before bringing his fingers to Dean's mouth and shoving them inside. "Suck, Dean, and stay quiet."</p>
<p>"I do apologize again, Mr. Mullens. As to your last question. I was laid off because the publishing house was downsizing. the pandemic has hit everyone hard."</p>
<p>Dean focused on Cas' fingers, sucking on them and licking them, trying to keep his voice from betraying both him and Cas, as Cas began to fuck him into the mattress. The fact that his boyfriend wasn't even close to winded - or at least didn't sound like it - and the brutal pace in which Cas pounded into Dean, succeeded in making Dean painfully hard and so close to coming.</p>
<p>After what seemed like several minutes of nothing but 'mhmms' and other one-word answers, Cas spoke up again. "No, I understand. I'm extremely hard-working, dedicated, and loyal. I stay on task, and I've been told that my ability to handle multiple projects at once is impressive."</p>
<p>Dean couldn't help but agree with that statement as he fought down the need to come.</p>
<p>"Absolutely. No, I really appreciate that. Mr. Mullens." Cas pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth and started to stroke his cock again. "Yes, I look forward to talking to you tomorrow, and I'll keep an eye out for that email. Thank you again."</p>
<p>The sound of the phone landing on the bed caused Dean to let out a sigh of relief. Until Cas returned his full focus back on Dean.</p>
<p>"You were so good for me, Boy. I want to hear you. Need to hear you." Cas gripped Dean's hips harshly. "I want to hear you cry out my name."</p>
<p>A switch flipped back on inside of Dean. The silence he had been fighting to maintain was broken, and within moments he was cursing and crying out, begging for Cas to let him come.</p>
<p>"That's my good boy. So good to me. Let me take an interview and kept me warm while doing so." Cas' movements turned frantic and erratic before he froze with his own groan. "That's it, Boy. So good to me. Say my name, Dean. Come for me and say my name."</p>
<p>Dean cried out in relief as Cas reached around him. The hand that had denied him orgasm was now bringing him to it. "Cas! Cas! Fuck. Holy shit, I'm coming." Dean collapsed into the bed, his knees and arms shaky as his body pulsed in pleasure. "Holy hell, Cas." He looked over, his eyes half-lidded as Cas removed the spreader bar from his ankles. "Did you seriously just take a phone interview in the middle of a scene?"</p>
<p>"You told me to keep doing what I was doing, should one of the places I applied to call." Cas climbed off the bed, collapsing the bar and setting it on the nightstand before crossing to the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth and helped Dean roll over onto his back. "Did you honestly want me to stop?"</p>
<p>"I, uh..." Dean lost his train of thought for a moment as Cas cleaned him off. "Hold on, did I want you to stop? No, not really." Dean waited until Cas climbed on the bed next to him and snuggled up as the little spoon. "Not gonna lie, that was hot."</p>
<p>Cas wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and kissed the top of his head. "I'm just impressed by how well you were able to keep quiet. You're not exactly quiet in bed."</p>
<p>"Dude, you were interviewing for a job." Dean brought the back of Cas' hand to his mouth and kissed it. "So, I have to know. It sounded good, and it sounds like you've got what, a follow-up tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Even better." Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck. "I got the job."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">Profound Bond Discord Server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>